


Soulmates

by tiredRobin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (??), Angst, Nonbinary Frisk, POV Second Person, Reader Is Chara, Sharing a Body, Sharing a soul, This is Not a Romantic Ship, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredRobin/pseuds/tiredRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Doesn't that make us</i>—they break off, reigning in their laughter, and you just want them to get on with it so this can be over with—<i>doesn't that make us</i> soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short phone drabble that a certain walnut encouraged me to post.

_Chara?_

Despite the trepidatious way they get your attention, you can practically hear Frisk snickering in your head. In fact, there's no "practically" about it; they're amused about something, and you can feel the bubbliness of it in your—their—you're still uncertain what counts as what and what to call the body you reside in because it was their's before you came along, even though they insist it's yours now too—chest.

"Yeah?" You ask, wary.

_You know how we share a soul, right?_

God, you can feel a pun coming. You just _know_ it. You heave a sigh. "Yeah? What about it?"

 _Doesn't that make us_ —they break off, reigning in their laughter, and you just want them to get on with it so this can be over with— _doesn't that make us_ soulmates _?_

You want to groan, you do; you want to throw back your-their head and use their vocal chords to express your absolute distaste at the pun, just as you usually do with any pun, but instead you just sort of freeze up because—because, well, you remember Asriel making that same pun with a watery voice and tears in his eyes after you became part of him, after you drew your last breath and he claimed your soul and joined it with his, and you remember feeling something bittersweet like warm tea in your chest then like you do now.

It takes you a few moments to realize that you're on the verge of crying, because you can see-feel it in your head— _the weak smile tugging at his lips and the fur on his hands and the magic thrumming through him, strange and powerful and so very_ him, _and you sort of realize in that moment he might not be able to go through with this but you shove those feelings away and you urge him to his feet, ignoring the joke because it makes you hurt in ways you don't want him to know, and you get him to pick up your body and carry it through the Barrier_ —and Frisk already has their-your hands cupping your-their cheeks and it occurs to you that they can probably feel the sharp stab of pain that follows the bittersweet tea feeling, and you're pretty sure they're asking you what's wrong.

You swallow with their throat and blink back tears with their eyes, and you pull their hands away and stare down hard at the fingers, several shades darker than you remember yours being. You don't say anything for a long time and you can feel their concern getting bigger with every passing second.

"I'm fine," you say out loud, but they counter it with a whispered, "No you're not," and you curl your-their hands into fists before they gently loosen them.

"Sorry," you mumble.

 _Don't be._ A pause. _Do you want to talk about it?_

"No."

_Okay._

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes (please correct me if there are any! I didn't get anyone to beta read because it's too much a bother for something so short), and although I'm not really looking for any critique, feel free to offer some!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. :o


End file.
